Dragonball FXZ: Life in the 439
by ferdax
Summary: Side story to Dragonball FXZ during the three months that were skipped. Focusing on Gohan and Videl's budding relationship as they train together as well as Gohan's plans to fight glove.


**This story, along with Love Lost and New Life, are stories that coincide with a three month period of Dragonball FXZ. **

Chapter 1

Videl landed outside the small house in the 439 mountain area like she did the previous weekend. Judging by the lights on in the house and the echoes she heard from a nearby field, she hasn't missed much by this point of time in the day. She decided to stop and say hi to Chichi before going and seeing Gohan and Goten. She capsulized her copter, picked it up and placed it in her pocked and started walking towards the capsule house. However Chichi was a step ahead of her and was already outside and giving Videl a big hug. "Hi Videl," Chichi said as she smothered the poor girl. Videl tried to say hi back but she was losing the air in her lungs fast. Fortunately Gohan arrived just in time to make sure she didn't suffocate. "Mom, I thought I talked to you about this last night," he whispered, but was still audible enough for Videl to here. She laughed a little as she watched him try to explain that they were still friends. She still wondered where Goten was, she got her answer though when the little ball of energy literally spawned right in front of her from nowhere. She flinched a little as the boy said, "Hi Videl!" Before running back towards the woods where he was training. The distraction proved enough for Gohan and Chichi's argument to end and for him to just be standing there with his hand behind his head and his classic grin. "Sorry about that, as you know my mom gets a little carried away," he said.  
"That's fine Gohan, thanks for the save," she replied with a laugh.

"Are you ready to continue with your training? I have an exercise for you today," Gohan said with a grin.

"I don't know if I like that look but lead on," Videl said as she followed Gohan to their usual training spot.

"You know my brother, the hyperactive seven year old, right?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded a little, not knowing where he was going with this. "Well you are going to try and hit him with a Ki blast, don't worry you won't hurt him or anything."

"Now?" Videl asked.

"You're going to need all of the time you can get, also no rules. Do whatever you can to catch him, he can only run, he cannot fight back."

Videl nodded as she looked at the small boy who held both hands behind his head in a leisurely position. And suddenly as soon as she moved to send the wave at him, he was gone. "He's gone!" Videl said looking back at Gohan.

"I know," he answered, "Here's a hint I also told him to not leave this field. So he's an open target."

"Is there some other way of doing this?"

"Yes, there is a technique to sense Ki's but you won't really appreciate it until you know how useful it can be."

"Well that's fair, can he sense me?"

"Yes he can. It's just a matter of outsmarting him Videl. I know you can do it, you're a smart girl," Gohan said with a grin and Videl blushed a little. She didn't know why she always blushed whenever he complimented her, other guys complimented her all of the time and she just glares at them. 'I guess it just feels sincere coming from him,' she thought before taking off into the air. She spotted Goten hiding behind a rock and she launched a weak Ki blast at him, as she expected, when the rock blew up he was nowhere to be found. She looked at all of the hiding places before she smiled and sent weak blasts one by one to blow up each rock and pile of sticks or anything else that could hide him before she was left with only two large rocks. She smiled even more, she felt significantly weaker from all of the blasts, after this she might have to rest a little and regain her strength. She powered up two stronger Ki blasts in both her hands before shooting them at both of the rocks. Gohan could feel a smile form on his face, she had him. As both of the rocks were destroyed Goten appeared to fly in the air a little with them. Gohan could sense that he was fine, but Videl wasn't she was losing energy fast and that kind of drop from where she was could seriously injure if not kill her. Videl started to feel woozy, she put more power into those blasts than she thought. But she still felt a sense of accomplishment for getting Goten. The next thing she knew she was falling, but was caught by someone. She looked up and she was in Gohan's arms and they were slowly descending towards the ground. She couldn't really argue, she trusted Gohan enough at this point. "Good job Videl," he congratulated, "Once you regain some strength I'm going to teach you how to sense out Ki's it won't use that much energy. But it will require a little concentration. It's about midafternoon and we're going to get some lunch at my house before we continue."

Gohan continued to carry her back towards the house, she didn't raise any objections despite the fact that she didn't like having this much help. She felt like she was being babied but it was by Gohan, so it seemed more like he was caring for her than that. He's shown her much affection since he started teaching her, she liked it. No one else seemed to hold her in the same regard that Gohan did, not even her own father. As soon as they were back he set her down on a picnic bench before taking a seat across from her. Goten already sat at the table, how he got there so fast eluded Videl. Food was already being served on the table by a happy Chichi. She was buzzing with excitement, especially after she saw her son carrying Videl out of the woods. But she wasn't going to say anything about it, she didn't want to risk messing with anything that has already started. "So what were you three doing in the woods earlier, I could hear the blasts from here," Chichi asked.

"Target practice," Gohan said with a grin on his face towards his brother who simply stuck his tongue out at Gohan. That got a less than savory reaction from Chichi. "So Videl, you're getting better at controlling your Ki?" Chichi said trying to push the conversation forward.

"Yes, I feel so much stronger since I started training with Gohan," Videl said which made Gohan blush a little. Chichi didn't let it go unnoticed and smiled as she looked down at her plate and started eating her food. 'Maybe we are in a relationship but we just aren't aware of it,' both teens thought at the same time as they began to eat their lunch. Videl seemed to be getting used to, if not amused by watching the two brothers devour whatever food was placed in front of them. It was clear to her the Chichi never got bored with the spectacle. 'Wonder what would happen if we took them to an all you can eat place,' Videl thought with a laugh. "What is it?" Chichi asked.

"I was thinking what would happen if took those two to an all you can eat restaurant," Videl said with a laugh.

"It's already been done," Gohan said with a laugh.

"Yeah we got kicked out," Goten said matter-of-factly.

Videl couldn't help but laugh at that and asked, "Please tell me there is a story to this."

"I'll tell it since you boys are busy," Chichi said with a smile, "A few months ago we went to West City to eat, and because of how much my sons eat we are very limited to all you can eat restaurants. Well we found one, and it was good price too. However once we paid and sat down we were asked to leave after ten minutes. They said it was because of the boys table manners which is preposterous because I raised both of them to be gentlemen, if you watch them eat, it may be gruesome but they are polite. It was really because the boys cleared out the all you can eat bar and they were franticly cooking more food in the kitchen and wouldn't be able to stay open the rest of the night if they went through any more rounds of that." Videl couldn't help but laugh at that, she could see the two boys puppy-faced at the worker who told them they have to leave after they have near 50 plates apiece in front of them.

"Yeah, we aren't going back there again anytime soon," Goten said patting his belly affectionately.

"Nope, food's better here anyway," Gohan said as he got up and hugged his mom. Goten then flew over the table and followed suit. Videl couldn't help but smile at the show of affection by the two brothers, it made her wish her mother was still around.

…  
The three of them were back in the field but were sitting cross-legged on the ground. "Ok, so sensing Ki is also a little bit difficult, but it's something you can practice anytime anywhere without anyone knowing. Allow me to demonstrate, Goten go hide somewhere nearby," Gohan said. Goten eagerly got up and ran into the woods. Gohan picked up a pebble closed his eyes and then he threw it into the woods. Then Videl heard a smack and something fall onto the ground. Goten walked back to the group rubbing the back of his head, and the two teens laughed a little at him. "No fair," Goten said, "Me and Trunks have been trying to do that to you for I can't even remember how long and you just did it to me."

"I told you, you'll get me one day squirt," Gohan said rubbing his brother's head affectionately, "Now Videl, I want you to close your eyes as well and extend your senses, try to feel what's happening as opposed to listening or seeing it."

Videl closed her eyes and tried to feel for Gohan, she could kind of pick up where him and his brother was, but not exactly. "Do you think you have it?" Gohan asked.

"I think so," Videl answered.

"Good, well let's find out. Goten go hide again, and don't worry we won't hit you this time." Goten ran into the woods after he stuck his tongue out at his brother. After 30 seconds Gohan asked Videl, "Ok, so can you tell me where Goten is?"

Videl moaned a little before pointing 45 degrees to her left. "You got it!" Gohan yelled, "Goten you can come back now!' The kid came barreling out of the woods saying, I even went running into the woods on her right side to fool her, Gohan she's good."

"You're telling me squirt," Gohan said, "It's getting late Videl, I don't want you to get in trouble. You've made some amazing progress today, I'm really proud of you."

Videl blushed and said, "All thanks to you Gohan."

Gohan blushed in return while Goten left the scene saying, "You two are weird around each other."

**Please review guys, let me know what you think. I'm going to finish chapter 18 before I try to write another chapter for the mini-series. **


End file.
